


Life's Pieces

by meltyshoes



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltyshoes/pseuds/meltyshoes
Summary: One day, Kazuichi gets a letter from a girl supposedly asking him out. He should know better but ... who is he to reject a lady?
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cw for abuse.
> 
> This takes place a year before Kazuichi enrolls in Hope's Peak, so before he dyed his hair and all that.

Kazuichi Souda is not a popular guy. He's not sure exactly what he's done to deserve everything the kids at school have done to him. This is the third time this month they've come by on bicycles and egged the front window of his dads bike shop. Kazuichi made sure to get the spare cloth from old shirts instead of the mop. He found out the hard way that eggs really don't clean too well off of mops after his dad made sure to beat it into him.

"That old geezer.. if he cares so much about these stupid windows and those stupid mops, why doesn't he just clean it his own damn self." Kazuichi hissed under his breath while scrubbing the splattered eggs. He knew from experience how to clean it properly, as easy as it looks, Kazuichi has a method to it. Use the first cloth to apply as much water on everything, then scrub for dear life with the other one.

It was bad enough to have to stand out there like an idiot and scrub eggs off the window of a shop barely worth keeping in business, but the fact that this was beginning to be a weekly procedure made it even worse. Not even adding the fact that he'd have to go to school next day and see their stupid grinning faces-

Kazuichi heard a ringing from his left, but before he could turn fast enough he felt something hit his back and neck alongside the sound of laughing getting farther and farther away. Then suddenly Kazuichi was _fuming_. To hell with the window, he's fucking had it with the windows and the eggs and the stupid kids on their stupid bikes and his stupid dad and his stupid beatings. He's going home. 

Before Kazuichi opened the door to his house, he noticed that there was something in the mail. Upon investigating it, he saw that it was a folded piece of paper. When he opened it, though...

"Please meet me at the park by the junior high we go to this Friday at 5 pm. I'll be waiting. <3

Love, your mysterious lover girl."

Just like that, Kazuichi's entire day was better. "A...a GIRL?!" He yelled, paper held to his face as if it was his own skin. He just re-read it, over and over again, like it would be any different the next re-read. He couldn't believe it was real. In fact, he's not entirely sure it is. He does have his doubts, with the way the kids at school have been treating him. For all he knows, it can be some big set-up. 

_"Love, your mysterious lover girl." "mysterious lover girl. "lover girl." "girl." "girl." "girl." "girl." "girl."_ And who exactly is Kazuichi to let down a girl? One interested in him at that. He'd way rather let the bullies have their fun than let down a potential lady. He'll take his chances with the lovely miss lady chasing after him.

Stepping into his house, all he could think about was the supposed girl. What was she like? Why did she like him? What color is her hair? She was all he was thinking about. Questions ran through his head, while he was showering, putting his clothes in the washer, and up until his dad came home. 

He was at his desk at this time, it was late but Kazuichi couldn't sleep. She was still on his mind. He was taking apart his clock while he thought. Then suddenly, there was a bang, and right after his name being furiously yelled. It was loud enough to be heard clear as day from his room where the door was shut.

His dad wasn't always at the bike shop. On some days he'd go out with his friends to do work on peoples cars. And when they did that, it was Kazuichi's absolute duty to take care of the bike shop.

Kazuichi shot up and ran to open his door, knowing better than to keep his dad waiting when he's like this. With trembling hands, he twisted the knob to see his dad towering over him, eyes as piercing as ever. He wasn't that much shorter, but it was enough of a gap to keep Kazuichi terrified of him. "Yes, dad?" Kazuichi's words wavered as his body trembled. "You know exactly what you did. Don't play stupid, boy." His dad replied, slow and confident. Kazuichi could feel his body get colder. "L-listen dad.. i-it's it's not my fault! It's those kids at s-school..." His voice lowered to a whisper and he stopped talking when he saw his dads expression change into pure doubt. He knew he wasn't getting away with this.

"The kids at school, huh?" His dads doubtful and skeptical face changed into a smile and he chuckled. "Boy, what reason do I have to believe you this time?" Kazuichi didn't know what he could do to make his dad believe him. "Dad, I'm telling the truth..! T-they.. they're always picking on me! It's not my fault th-" His dads fists curled and he raised his voice. "Not your fault.. sounds to me if they can't find any reason to treat a piece of shit like you with any respect, then maybe it IS YOUR DAMN FAULT."

Kazuichi wanted to run. To hide. Do anything to avoid him. But it was too late. He fell to the ground when his dads fists barreled into his jaw. This sting was not new to him. This pain is not anything he hasn't felt before, but it hurts like it's brand new every time. Kazuichi tried to get up, blood dripping down his face, but before he had the chance he felt another sting. This time right on his abdomen. Kazuichi wheezed, and surrendered on the floor. "Next time, be worthless somewhere else." With that, he made his way out and slammed the door behind him.

Kazuichi did nothing. He laid on the floor, trying not to feel the pain in his stomach. His dad was right, after all. The kids are always laughing at him, pushing him, taking his things. Maybe this is just what he deserves. He hated crying, but sometimes he can't help it. That's when it came to him. The girl. She liked him. She wanted him. If no one else, he could at least be wanted by her, right? ...right? 

He didn't know anymore. Trying to be as delicate and careful as possible, he lifted himself off his spot on his bedroom floor and sat on his bed. He used his shirt to dry the dripping blood on his jaw, and with his other hand turned off the lamp on his bedside table. He laid on his bed and thought about his life with the mystery girl that loves him.


	2. Chapter 2

Gundham Tanaka is not a popular guy. Never has been, for as long as he can remember. He's always been outcasted, ignored, and just blatantly hated. People have called him weird, strange, crazy, stupid. Everyone from his own family to teachers seem to think he's just, abnormal. It's fine, he doesn't need people. As long as there are animals that he can take care of, he's content with the life he leads.

He volunteers to work at an animal shelter by his home every chance he gets, he's walking home from there right now. As he walks home, he thinks about the people there and how they don't mind his presence or abnormality, in fact they never comment on it. Being able to help animals and assist them with their work for free without any trouble really lifts his mood. Though he'd never admit it out loud, he's also starting to get really attached to the people there who treat him like family. Not like his family, but maybe one that's nicer. 

His mom is probably the only family member who treats him with respect and cares about him. She never judges him, never calls him strange, and is always there to show her support. Putting being an outcast aside, he lives a pretty nice life.

By his house, there's an alley way leading down to a few other buildings and then the small house he lives in. It's not big by any means, but it's decently sized for him, his mom, and the animals they have. His mom never minded his hobby of caring for animals, in fact she really liked it. She'd help out occasionally, and spends time with them, her favorite being a hamster that's currently pregnant.

Making his way down the alley, he stopped when he heard the sound of rustling in the garbage bin. He had a feeling he knew who it was. Turning around, he knelt down and quietly said, "Here girl, come here." And just like that, a skinny gray cat crawled out and came to him. Gundham smiled and pet her back. "You look better than the last time I saw you. If you'll stay here, I'll come back and bring you some food." He watched her as she stretched and promptly laid down, her tail curled up around her. He knew she'd stay for him.

He opened the door to his house and took off his shoes, announcing to his mom that he'd arrived. He heard the sound of chopping coming from the kitchen and closed the door behind him to see what she was making. She'd never been a great cook, oftentimes she'd insist on cooking for the two of them, and he just didn't have the heart to say no. 

"Welcome home, honey! I'm cutting up some food for Bum-p right now. She's been so hungry lately!" Gundham's mom said with a warm smile. Gundham sighed with relief that she wasn't cooking today. "Alright. That is fine, just make sure she is not having any additional food afterwards. The gray cat I've been feeding is back, I will be giving her some food." While telling her, he walked by her to get to the cabinet below their sink. In there he keeps food for dogs, cats, hamsters, rabbits, anything he'd need for a hungry animal. "I'll keep that in mind, and how is she doing? Is she any better? I'd bet with your love she's doing just fine now!" His mom replied. Gundham held back a smile at her comment. "You are correct, she is looking quiet a bit more healthier than last time." He stood up with a can of cat food and a bowl with water, and then continued. "I believe if I continue to groom and feed her, she shall trust me enough to allow me to take her to the shelter." 

His mom stopped chopping to put her hand on her hip and looked over at him, face beaming with happiness. "Well would you look at you! I'm so proud of you, I bet there's just not a single animal you can't be friends with! You just tell me when you're ready and I'll drive you and her to the shelter." She smiled at him warmly. 

Gundham couldn't hold it back anymore and let himself smile. "Thank you, mother." He wasn't sure exactly why he was thanking her. He could've been thanking her offer, her kindness, or just for being there. "No problem honey, just make sure you give her a nice pet for me." After assuring her, he made his way outside. 

Just like he knew, the grey cat had waited for him. She got up from her spot and sat next to where Gundham had knelt for her. After placing the bowl down for her he began to open the can. 

Gundham rubbed her back as she ate, feeling the bones on his fingers. As he watched over her, he thought about where he was going in life. It was always something he's wondered. It feels like everything just, fits. People end up going where life takes them. By the time most are 30, everything's figured out. He wonders what life will be like then. Gundham snapped out of his mind by the feeling of the cat moving under him. She rubbed her body on his leg, and ran away back into the alley. 

-

It's late now. Gundham should be sleeping, but he just can't. It gives him a stomachache thinking about how he doesn't know anyone. He's been homeschooled all his life except for elementary, so he doesn't have friends his age. He doesn't want to be alone, he doesn't want to be 30 and have no one to talk to and nothing meaningful to be. But everything just fits, right? It'll be okay, he just has to let life figure it all out for him. 

....

As much as he'd like to believe that, he's going to look at career options tomorrow just in case.


End file.
